This invention relates generally to a paper-feeding mechanism of a compact printer and especially to an intermittent paper-feeding mechanism. Conventional feeding mechanisms have employed plungers, cams and links, and clutches. Where rapid paper-feeding was required in a plunger-type feeding mechanism, several operative strokes of the plunger were necessary. This requirement has resulted in the use of a large-sized plunger with its consequent increased costs and current draw. Where clutches or cams and links are used, the construction is generally complicated and the driving sound is relatively high. Furthermore, as with plunger mechanisms, several operational cycles are needed for rapid paper-feeding, and the operational control circuits become complex. Furthermore, where several operational cycles are required the operating time is increased considerably.